dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane (Earth-One)
| Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis | CustomLabel = Legal Status | Custom = Lois Lane is a legal citizen of the United States with an expunged criminal record. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 122 lbs (55.338 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = No unusual features | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Investigative journalist; columnist; news broadcaster (See the odd jobs section of this article for a more extensive list of various career choices Lois has made over the years.) | Education = Graduate of Raleigh College | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Pittsdale, Iowa | Creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster | First = (Historically) Action Comics #1; (Canonically) Adventure Comics #128 (See notes) | Last = Lois Lane #2 | HistoryText = Sam and Ella Lane gave birth to their first daughter on their farm in the small, rural community of Pittsdale, Iowa. Even as an infant, young Lois' destiny with intertwined with a man whom the world would one day come to call – Superman. One afternoon, baby Lois discovered a strangely shaped toy rattle. She would never know that the device belonged to the alien infant, Kal-El – who only recently arrived on the planet, Earth. The rattle proved to be of great use however, as she used the indestructible toy to drive away an attacking rattlesnake. A few short years later, Lois met Kal-El for the first time – but she knew him only as mild-mannered adolescent, Clark Kent. Lois had participated in a camping trip to Camp Hiawatha where she not only met young Clark, but her future rival for Clark's affections – Lana Lang. Lois eventually began attending high school, where she excelled in all of her studies. During her junior year, a large Metropolis newspaper known as the Daily Planet sponsored a nationwide contest for high school students. Whoever succeeded in submitting the best report would one day be awarded a position with the paper. Lois was selected to participate in the contest and met Clark Kent once again (although she did not recall having met him previously). By this point, Clark had long-since secretly established himself as the hometown hero of Smallville known as Superboy. Lois and Clark competed against one another to win the school contest. Separately they discovered that a criminal named Paul Cory and his gang of thugs had been using sleeping gas on unsuspecting pedestrians in order to rob banks without getting caught. Clark was present during one of their daring escapades, but was forced to feign falling asleep so as to protect his secret identity. Eventually, he snuck away and nabbed the goons as Superboy, but he was unable to prevent Lois from getting the news scoop, thus winning the contest. This was the first step towards Lois' inevitable climb to stardom. Following high school, Lois attended Raleigh College, majoring in journalism. After graduation, she made contact with Perry White, managing editor of the Daily Planet, who kept his promise to Lois and offered her a position as a reporter. In time, Lois became one of the most infamous investigative journalists in the Daily Planet's history. | Powers = Primarily, Lois Lane does not possess any super-powers. However, circumstances have occurred from time to time wherein she developed physical characteristics equitable to that of Superman. | Abilities = Lois Lane is an accomplished reporter, whose contributions to investigative journalism earned her the highly coveted Pulitzer Prize. She is also an expert in the Kryptonian martial arts form known as Horu-Kanu. | Strength = Average: Lois Lane possesses the strength level of a healthy woman in her early thirties, who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = No known transportation; Lois generally relies upon public transportation for getting from place to place. | Weapons = On rare occasion, Lois has been known to use a fire-arm for self-defense. | Notes = | Trivia = * In a series of Superman back-up stories known as Superman 2020, Lois and Clark are married and have a son named Jorel Kent. * Lois Lane's telephone number is 101-555-0820. * Lois Lane briefly worked as a newscaster for WGBS News during Crisis On Infinite Earths. Odd Jobs Lois Lane has served in a variety of occupations over the years, most of which were one-time career choices aimed at either getting a news scoop, or strengthening her relationship with Superman. The following is a list of her various odd jobs. Note: As of this writing, this list is not complete. * Actress Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #2 * Army soldier Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #6 * Chef Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #1 * Novelist * Pretzel maker Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #4 | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Lois Lane #1-2 * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #1-137 * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #13 | Links = * Lois Lane article at Wikipedia * Lois Lane article at Supermanica * Lois Lane article at Mike's Amazing World of DC * Lois Lane article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Lois Lane article at Kryptonite * Lois Lane Through the Ages * The Lois Lane Index }} Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Reporters Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Earth-One Category:Horu-Kanu Category:Journalism Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Pre-Crisis Characters